


Из искры в пламя

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Family, Incest, Kinks, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро не может отвести взгляда от груди Данте.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	Из искры в пламя

**Author's Note:**

> любимый кинк на грудь Данте

Грудь Данте медленно поднимается и опускается с каждым вздохом, и Неро не может отвести взгляда от двух верхних расстегнутых пуговиц на его рубахе. Во рту внезапно становится сухо как в пустыне, и горло тщетно сжимается в попытке сглотнуть. Боже, боже мой...

Какой стыд.

У Неро горят скулы и уши. Влажными от пота пальцами он теребит измятую ткань собственной одежды и тут же в подробностях представляет, как кладет ладонь на щеку Данте, как касается разгоряченной грубой кожи, как расстегивает остальные пуговицы и припадает губами к выступающим ключицам... Взгляд Неро плывет, и сам он сейчас мыслями далеко-далеко отсюда.

Данте бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд и довольно улыбается.

— Ну же, смелее.

И Неро, как будто ожидая этого приглашения, делает шаг вперед. Он немного дрожит, касаясь пуговиц; кажется, что вот-вот оборвется тонкая нить, [натянутая между ними]. Его губы сухие, сам он пышет жаром и каким-то затаенным страхом. Данте целует его нежно и смело, притянув к себе.

Неро робок и одновременно слишком настойчив. Вот он сперва едва касается напряженных сосков — и вот уже кладет всю ладонь на грудь Данте, мягко сжимая ее; играется с ней, языком обводит темные ареолы.

Данте крепко сжимает зубы, давит рвущийся наружу стон. Тянет лицо Неро вверх и впивается поцелуем в его губы. Он возбужден, нет, практически пьян от этих прикосновений и не желает трезво мыслить.

— Данте... Данте...

Неро то шепчет, то срывается на крик, перебирая бесчисленные интонации. Он почти на пределе, _ох_ , они оба почти на пределе лишь за пару минут. Боже, боже мой,

Неро задыхается, все его тело горит огнем, и эмоций для них двоих слишком много. Оргазм буквально вышибает из него дух, и Неро бессильно цепляется за плечи Данте, боясь упасть.

Нет, нет, они _уже_ пали.


End file.
